


【盾铁】美国队长了解钢铁侠吗？（Tony视角）

by Dandan_lovespidey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandan_lovespidey/pseuds/Dandan_lovespidey
Summary: Do Captain America understand Iron Man?





	【盾铁】美国队长了解钢铁侠吗？（Tony视角）

桌角的咖啡杯冒着热气，略带苦涩的香味弥漫在房间里。Tony将资料放在一边，一阵阵钻心的疼痛从右臂蔓延至全身，但是没关系，这是他应得的。事情现在还有转机，就算Natasha已经走了，Rhodey现在还躺在医院里，睡衣宝宝被打发回家休息，Vision大概还在整理情绪，Clint他们被丢进了监狱……这些都不是问题。

等到他再加把劲掌握了主动权，Ross就没法再拿捏他们了。Friday已经找到了那个冒牌心理医生的资料，这样Barnes就能脱罪，他随时能把Clint他们捞出来。等到大家都回来，他会好好道歉，跟Natasha、Clint、Wanda、Sam、Vision还有被牵连进来的Peter和Rhodey，以及Steve……不想签协议也没关系，那个协议本来也就充满着Ross想要控制他们捏造出来的条例，他会修改到大家都能接受为止。

Natasha让他放下自负，这是个好主意。

一张纸、一支笔。

四十年代的通信方式此时意外地适合他。

Tony拆掉绷带，钢铁侠从不畏惧疼痛，因为只有疼痛能证明他还活着——活得像个有血有肉的人，而不是一台冰冷的机器。

Hey，老冰棍。

没想到吧，这回先开口的人是我。我们俩吵了那么多回，总算是轮到我先来开口了，不过那都是因为你动作太快了，其实每次你来找我和好的时候，我也刚好想要去找你。林林总总算下来，我们大概吵了快几十次，不过真正打起来的就只有这一次——我记性很好，就这一次。

我想说，抱歉——无论是协议还是你的好兄弟，是我太心急了，你知道的，我总是这样不听指挥。那个心理医生的身份我已经查清楚了，我们可以一起还你兄弟一个清白，然后我们一起面对那个什么协议。你说过的，together。

说实话，我们好像每天都在吵架——然后吵着吵着就中了反派的陷阱，这真是太不super hero style了。但是你知道的，即使每天都在争吵，谁都无法否认我们是好朋友，对吧？我想无论我们吵得多激烈，下一秒在战场上也愿意将背后交给对方。反正钢铁侠愿意把自己的背后交给美国队长，因为他了解美国队长，也信任他。

但是，美国队长了解钢铁侠吗？

我知道你肯定会说了解，美国队长真的了解钢铁侠吗？

我想大概是骨裂开始感染我的大脑了，我竟然想着要跟你坦白从宽了。这可真是不妙，我还要去把那个讨厌的心理医生抓回来呢，现在就开始脑子不清醒可不行。

好吧，你看，其实只要我愿意，钢铁侠也没有那么讨人厌不是吗？

钢铁侠一点也不习惯早晨八点起床，这点Pepper和Jar……Friday都可以作证，钢铁侠可能早上七点才爬上床呢！

但那个时候下去的话，正好可以碰见锻炼完的美国队长。别问钢铁侠为什么不干脆跟美国队长一起去锻炼，我说了钢铁侠这会儿才爬上床没多久呢。美国队长的一句早安对钢铁侠来说，绝对，是每天必须摄入的元素之一。比咖啡开提神！

还有，钢铁侠的燃料可不是咖啡，钢铁侠没有视咖啡为生命——只是，过量摄入咖啡因的话，美国鸡妈妈会忙不迭跑来阻止钢铁侠——他只是想吸引你的注意力，很蠢是不是？不许说是！

美国队长大概从来不知道，钢铁侠嘴上总是嫌弃这嫌弃那，但钢铁侠从小就喜欢美国队长。钢铁侠有很多很多美国队长的周边，多到可以填满一层复仇者大厦，他还有一个一比一的盾牌，和一套绝版的美国队长制服。秃头探员珍藏的那些卡片钢铁侠有好几套，他原本是打算在纽约大战之后假装不经意地好好炫耀一下，可惜，做不到了。

看吧，美国队长根本就不了解钢铁侠。其实，钢铁侠比谁都相信美国队长会保护好全世界，美国队长才是真正的英雄。不过没关系，这些美国队长不知道的事情，钢铁侠可以告诉美国队长。

好吧老冰棍，你看我都这样了你也得有点表示是不是，我要求也不高，你最好时刻记得履行你的那句together。那可是你自己说的，我没逼你，所以你也只能心甘情愿跟我们together。

就算你不同意我的观点，也不能丢下大家就跑了——我承认这次是我太武断，下次我会注意点——我会试着不仅仅相信你，还有你的兄弟，我是说，他是你一起上战场的兄弟，我是你出生入死的好朋友，我应该相信他的。我在Howard留下的资料里找到了他，James·Barnes对吗？他跟Howard似乎关系也不错，除了是二战英雄以外也精通泡妞对吧，我想，下次见面，我会和他成为朋友的。

第一次发现我还有写文章的天赋，没想到吧，理科天才Tony·Stark写起信来也能洋洋洒洒一大篇。Cap，所有事情都不是一锤定音的，可以再想想协议的事吗？不需要你现在就表态，就只是再想一想，我会联系Ross修改这玩意的，知道你们都不喜欢跟政府打交道，这么重要的工作果然只有我能胜任啊。

我们还有很多时间，协议的事情不需要这么急，美国队长也可以慢慢继续了解钢铁侠。

你愿意吗？

美国甜心？

Tony

Tony放下笔，手臂的刺痛愈发强烈，他轻轻按摩有些僵硬的手指，圆珠笔滚落地面的轻响也没能引起他的注意。冷透的咖啡被一饮而尽，冰凉的液体让Tony觉得微微反胃，但这并阻挡不了他的好心情。

“好吧，这可不是个告白的好时机，不，简直是糟透了。”Tony咂咂嘴，冷掉的咖啡太难喝了，“不过Stark从来不畏惧挑战。”

绷带被重新绑回手臂，Tony用力眨了眨眼睛，他实在是太累了，咖啡因给他的天才大脑补充了点能量，但远远不够他接下来日程所需要的。不过没关系，他很快就可以去找那个能给他充电的人了，所以，只要再坚持一会儿。

“Friday，”

“Yes boss？”

“把信收好，我们还得先去帮那两个老冰棍。”

“Yes boss.”

——ＥＮＤ——


End file.
